moshfandomcom-20200216-history
Eiji Almasy
Eiji Seige Yves "E" Almasy (born 24 November, 1990) is a fictional character created and roleplayed by Veronica on the roleplaying forum, My Own Shadow. His celebrity representative is Zac Efron. Biography Early life and background Eiji Almasy was born in Greater Manchester, England and lived his childhood with his parents in their main house in The Lake District, located in North West England in the county of Cumbria. His Father, Dominįquê Jónquèt, was of predominately Western European ancestry— French and English. He spent a few years as a lawyer alongside a team of solicitors representing Jónquèt Shipping, Architecture and Construction WorldWide, before being elected into the Board of Directors for the Jónquèt family business; he is also the Ambassador for France. Eiji's Mother, Evangeline Almasy, was of Japanese hereditary, whose culture inspired his birth name. She was raised in East End, London and graduated from Corpus Christi College of the University of Cambridge and previously owned and ran a restaurant in East London until her hospitalization in 2001. Raised a Roman Catholic, the family would attend St. Mary's Church in Manchester every Sunday. He was home-schooled by a Governess before attending The Academy. Eiji spent summers on the coast of Ireland and often saw his family from his Father's side. His cousin Sebastian, who is only five months younger than him, and a friend of the family, Estelle Lacroq, were the only company he kept while he was young; not including his pet Golden Retriever, Erstwhile. He met Kaylen Valieth when he was 7 years old and the two became best friends over time. Adolescence and The Academy Eiji began attending The Academy before his 11th birthday. By then, Kaylen Valieth was his best friend while his cousin, Sebastian, had stopped talking to him. Their falling out was largely due to the fact that Eiji was the eldest grandchild and following tradition, would receive the lion's share of all the family's assets. By this stage, Estelle was also the only girl he formally knew of and consequently, the only girl he particularly liked. While attending The Academy, he didn't make many friends, often keeping to just himself and Kaylen. He was however, intelligent and did well in all of his classes, including Math and Science. His Father also became a regular contributor at fundraising events, which allowed Eiji to see him at least three times a year; birthdays and Christmas not included. His visitation permit for his Mother got cancelled in 2002 after he evoked chaos inside St. Bartholomew's Hospital in London. Prior to that event, he had been visiting her at least twice a month. Unable to spend time in London, he turned to France instead, where his grandparents lived. He began dating Estelle in late 2004. This prompted a minor change as he also began to interact more with other people. Growing out of his awkward stage was mainly seamless; Eiji signed up for myriad sports, but mainly focused on soccer and swimming. Trivia *He is an avid fan of Manchester United, Gossip Girl, Entourage and Taylor Swift. *He had a pet Golden Retriever, Erstwhile (1991-2003). *He has had a pet Border Collie, named Poe, since 2005. Poe currently lives with Eiji's grandparents in France. *His celebrity representive was formerly Kevin Zegers. *Zac Efron is his third incarnation. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Gifted Ones Category:Veronica's Characters